Galactic History
When the milky way came into existence there was no life in the beginning. It took a while for life to take shape and eventually evolve. The first beings to reach the sentient stage were known as the Lycons. Small floating luminecent beings that originate from the planet Lorca located in the outer core, eta quadrant. These Lycon continued to spread ovr the milky way galaxy as only advanced species, leaving the other non-advanced species to whatever they were doing. They ultimately spread to multiple galaxies but mysteriously disappeared with no trace as to where they have gone. Lycon Era (2,8 BY ago - 1,1 BY ago) When the milky way came into existence about 4,5 billion years ago there was no life for the first 2,8 billion years until the first life forms called the Lycon came into existence. These very small luminecent creatures and were able to reach at least TAT 02. They vanished about 1,1 billion years ago without a trace. A popular belief is that they reached TAT 01 and started to live in supermassive blackholes but this can't be proven. Byet Era (1,1 BY ago - 847 MY ago) The Byet were the next to reach an advanced level of technology. These humanoid, transparent and luminescent beings that ruled the milky way from 1,1 billion years ago to 847 million years ago. They originate from the planet Blagua located in the outer core region of the galaxy. The Byet were an TAT 02 civilization and were the first to create life. The species they made were used for a wide variety of reasons. For food, work force, entertainment, et cetera. But one of the side effects they made was a new parasite that evolved in some of their food species. This parasite changed the Byet both pyshically and mentally making them very aggressive and dangerous to all space faring life in the galaxy. Polness Era (847 MY ago - 611 MY ago) The Polness Era starts with the Polness War. Most of the Byet race were infected with the parasite that either killed them or changed them into something entirelly else. This race would be known as the Polness. The Byet went completely extinct only 24 years after the start of the war resulting in the total dominance of the Polness race. They changed from mindless savages to somewhat more intelligent creatures as they evolved. As they evolved their strategies becaome more complicated and this made it easier for them to exterminate every space faring race they encountered. That was untill they met the Doxath and the Zrairs, an alliance of 2 strong space faring races that combined forces to stop the Polness' reign of terror over the galaxy. This was known as the Second Polness War and lasted for about 350 years untill the last Polness fleets and strongholds were defeated. However this does not mean the Polness race is exterminated, proof shows they can still be found in small numbers scattered across the universe. Azure Era (611 MY ago - 211 MY ago) The Azure era is the time period from 611 million years ago and ended 211 million years ago. This is the time period that the Azure Alliance was the main force of the galaxy. The Azure alliance was an alliance of mainly Doxeth and Zrairs and multiple other smaller races. The majority of the races lived on water and an Nitrogen-Oxygen atmosphere making it the standard for milky way races. But many planets were not suitable for these kind of races as they had another atmospheric composition and did not have water. So they terraformed many planets across the galaxy to suit these needs and transmutating dirt, rocks, sand, et cetera into water. During this time period a race from another galaxy the Nebt-Het arrived from the Triangulum Galaxy 3 million light years from the milky way. They were banished from the galaxy after a brutal war and traveled across dark space for over 30,000 years. When they arrived in the milky way they started to plunder the outer edges of the galaxy where many of the minor space faring species live. They demanded help from the alliance which resulted in the involvement of the alliance in the Nebt-Het Invasion. Although the Azure Alliance was the most advanced civilization in the milky way and the sole military super power it could not match the Nebt-Het military might. The Nebt-Het had a super weapon that would destroy entire star systems. They made use of rockets that would go into hyperspace to them explode and make a tear in the dimensional horizon resulting in a Zadrin rupture. The Azure Alliance lost many systems and most of their fleet resulting in the retreat to the deep core were they placed many defensive systems. The Nebt-Het were not able to penetrate these defensive countermeasures and were also not able to avoid the many black holes in the region. The Nebt-Het decided to leave the Azurans alone. The Azurans still remain inside the deep core to this day. Nebt-Het Era (211 MY ago - 53 MY ago) Now that the Nebt-Hetians didn't have any resistance inside this galaxy they were able to settle on mutiple world and call this galaxy a home. They enslaved conquered many space faring races and enslaved them. The reign of terror was back.. But the Andromeda Galaxy and The Milky Way were now connected with a Star Bridge due to the merging of several dwarf galaxies from both galaxies. This made is easier for races to go from one galaxy to another and this is exactly what happened. The Argiserans were the first to do so, but the Nebt-Hetians were not pleased with a non-native race to enter 'their' galaxy and killed the ambasadors. The Argiserans did not attempt to contact the milky way since then. Then the Taudans did the same thing and this also resulted in the death of their ambasadors. Except they did not leave it at that and they started a bloody war with the Nebt-Hetians. It was mostly located within the star bridge itself due to the matched forces. But this war forced the Nebt-hetians to concentrate all their resources towards the war effort leaving many planets unchecked allowing them to advance. This was when the Aegen, Humans and Elves rose to power. While the Nebt-Hetians were focussed on the war with the Taudans these new races were able to conquer many planets and ultimately joined together in an alliance that would be named the Luceras Alliance. Slowly but surely the Nebt-Hetians were trapped between 2 fronts and quickly collapsed. When the Nebt-Hetian Empire was gone the Taudans and Lucerans agreed to a peace treaty and a neutral zone between both Andromeda and the Milky Way. On both sides of the border there would be a whole line of Star Forts making it the largest military deployment ever in one region of space. Luceras Era (53 MY ago - 2017 AD) Although there was peace there was still a lot of hostility towards both factions and skirmishes were common. The galaxy was as peace and a golden age began for the milky way. What may be remarkable by this era is the spread of humanity over the galaxy. The human factions within the alliance decided that genetic diversity and cultural differences iw hat made them strong in the first place. So they thought that seeding other planets with humanity by slightly controlling the evolution of species they could make more humans and thus have more human civilizations that would ultimately join their alliance with new ideas, fresh vieuw on things and new sorts of technology. But when the Taudans and the Bellogorn waged a war in Andromeda things started to change. The Taudans tried to hold up to the agreement of a neutral zone but the Bellogorn did not share this vision. They reached out to their allies in the Euphorion Dwarf Galaxy to attack the milky way instead of trying to breach the star forts of the star bridge. This race was known as the Hordaks who send their massive slave army of Itchekans to wage war on the Luceran Alliance. By the time the Lucerans realised that a massive force had crossed dark space into the rear of their defenses it was already too late. The Itchekans were already to far in to have the defenders advantage and the Itchekans were to numerous to defeat. The humans accelerated the technological advancement on human planets to make them a space faring civilization so that one day they could avenge them. The Elves retreated to some of their most advanced worlds and made their defenses superb to ensure the survival of their race while their fleets went to war. The Aegen decided to go all in. So a combined force of humans, elves and Aegen faced of against a force of Itchekans in the Batte of Zuvau. The battle resulted in a complete defeat of the Luceran Alliance. Now that the alliance was gone the Itchekans could go back to their home system. New Era (2017 AD - ...) Now that the Luceran Alliance was gone the Bellogorn could try to breach the star forts of the star bridge. But the forts were still manned by some Aegen survivors and combined with the automated defenses they were still able to fend of any attack from the Andromedans. Now that the Andromedans are being kept at bay and the Hordak Slave Army needs time to recover from the hard loses there can be a time of peace. In this time many civilizations rise to become interstellar civilizations. But how long will it be before the Hordaks send their replenished slave army onto the milky way for a second attempt to conquer it is unknown. Category:Events